in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilda
Hilda is one of the leaders of Amnesia. Information With great ambitions in mind, Hilda appears to be a threat, but in reality seems to be only a pawn in Kuon's currently unknown plan. She's just 2 years older than Yuzuriha. She possesses a stereotypical noblewoman laugh. Many characters state that, despite her pompous and arrogant demeanor, she isn't as intelligent as she believes and has a history of getting herself into troublesome situations. She also attempts to recruit many characters to serve her and finds Vatista "adorable". Appearance Hilda is a young, slim woman with very long blonde hair that goes down to her ankles, and she appears to have heterochromia, her left eye is red and her right eye is grey. She wears a white and black dress, black stockings and white high heel shoes. Personality TBD Story Hilda is one of the leaders and founders of the Amnesia, and she believes that the Hollow Night needs brand new rules and more freedom. She is interested in the Indulgence of Rending and the Autonomic Nerves. She often says she aims to become a Re-Birth so she can destroy the "old leaders" of the world with her own hands. But in her own story she plans to become a "spear" that will pierce through the Door of Resurrection that lies at the bottom of the Abyss. This way she can accomplice what she calls The True Hazy Banquet, Dia Liber (真朧たる夜宴 ディア・リベル, Shinrou-taru Yaen). She is being used by Kuon for the sake of his unknown goals. In the ending of Carmine's story it is revealed that Kuon had stolen all the equipment needed to become a Re-Birth from Hilda. In Orie's however, Hilda is briefly after their fight, eaten up by Merkava as he suddenly appears. Abilities Hilda's ability, Paradox (パラドクス) is the EXS of Light and Darkness (煌朧のEXS, Gourou no EXS lit. EXS of Glittering Haze) allows her to conjure blades out of thin air. Apparently the swords Hilda can summon should normally be shining brightly, but since she has been consuming too much Existence, the swords have become black from corruption. Her weapon is the Dress of Darkness called Masquerade (闇の衣, マスカレード). Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Original= She is joyous. By herself who strives for her own intention. Light and darkness. The antimony lies within herself. The spiral of contradiction and unreason. Chaos without order. Blinding darkness. Voice coming from the deep underground. The false eyes seek for the eternity, and wish for the rebirth of inhuman. |-|Exe:Late= She enjoys herself. One who uses power and strives for the purpose. Light and darkness. Antimony lurking in the body. Inconsistency and an unreasonable spiral. Order without it is confused. Darkness feeling diggy. Voice from the bottom of the deep ground. A false pupil follows Eternal and wishes artificial colander "Re-BIRTH". |-|Localization= She savors. She wields her power for a single purpose. Light and Dark, the contradiction that's inside of her. A helix of contradiction and the chaos with no order. Darkness that covers the eyes. A voice that comes from deep within the earth. The false eyes, chase after eternity, and she wishes for Re-birth. Trivia * Reason for Hilda's heterochromia is unknown at the moment, though it may be from consuming too much Existence. Gallery Official Art victory-hil.png|Victory Portait sd-hilda.png|SD Character Dialogue Sprites story-hil00.png|Normal (通常) story-hil01.png|Happy (喜) story-hil02.png|Angry (怒) story-hil03.png|Sad (哀) story-hil04.png|Comfort (楽) Category:Characters Category:Amnesia Category:Female Category:Playable Characters